Sabishī Kami
Sabishi Kami (寂しい 神'' Sabishī Kami) is a socialite among the privileged and a famed Anti-Hero in Singapore. His alias is known as '''Tempest '(嵐 Arashi). Appearance Sabishi is a well-built young man, with a medium build. He has pale skin and short wavy white hair. His eyes are a golden yellow in color. Sabishi's features are noticeably aristocratic, with high cheekbones and an angular face. He has a sophisticated look about him. While in public, Sabishi typically wears suits or modern preppy outfits. His civilian clothes are usually black, gray, or white in color. His personal Anti-Hero costume is much more ornate: he wears a tight-fit hooded suit made of graphene with noticeable gold remarks, a bandolier comprised of throwing knives made of an alloy mixture of inconel and chromium, & an original Japanese porcelain Kitsune mask. Personality Sabishi has a detached, but stoic personality. He is very expressive of his emotions most of the time, but makes sure to incorporate logic and reasoning in his decisions. Sabishi is capable of keeping a nonchalant stature in a crisis or battle, which often proves him to be a disinclined leader. His personality can sometimes make him come across as arrogant, narcissistic, and apathetic. Despite his collective attitude, Sabishi is a very determined and passionate person. His actions as a socialite have been praised by the public. He possesses a keen and analytical intellect, capable of grasping and evaluating subjects or people. As a result, he excelled in scholarly studies and contributed to many controversial issues regarding quirks. While in battle, he is reassured and wily, formulating strategies to outwit his opponents or deceiving them through psychological means. He favors precision and control over brute force and chafes at those who are reckless. No matter circumstance, Sabishi prides himself to fight for what he believes in. As a socialite and public role model, Sabishi holds himself to high standards. He pushes himself to excel and displays a hardworking side when it comes to reflecting his appearance in front of others. He can come across as harsh or critical of others, as he held others to the same standards that he held himself. He is not without a sense of humor or amusement; his humor is very sarcastic and dark. Sabishi's strict mantra of self-control and pride stems from PTSD: when his quirk developed, his parents saw him as a disgrace due to the appearance he had manifested. The neglect and psychological abuse young Sabishi endured from his parents had scarred him. During this time the young and inexperienced Sabishi had confronted his parents which soon later led to their deaths. This incident caused him to develop an arrogant personality as he believed that only he had truly cared about himself. History Early Life Sabishi was born in Singapore to a wealthy family built on illegal quirk marriages. He had no other siblings, just his mother, father, and family butler. Sabishi's mother had the quirk of electrokinesis and this helped her in her wealth of powering the buildings in upper class districts. His father had the ability of telekinesis which allowed him to create structures for the wealthy to live in. They had both met through their work and agreed to marry to converge their fortune as well as have their quirks combine into an heir that will continue the family legacy. When they had a child together they had named him Sabishi, meaning lonely, due to him being an only child and the only heir to their fortune. Sabishi's quirk began to develop around the age of two as nearby objects would begin to repel and attract from him. His parents were very pleased by this result, although as he was reaching the age of three his quirk started to manifest around his body and cause his appearance to change. His quirk caused his body to negate the surrounding electrical fields which made his ions, atoms, and molecules move around more freely turning him into an intangible gaseous state. It began with an arm, then the other arm, and then his legs, then later his whole body. As it began to develop more his parents became more disgusted with him because they did not want his appearance to be the face of their family name and fortune. This prompted them to go on various "business trips" throughout Sabishi's young life, causing their butler to take care of him. The butler, who was originally hired by Sabishi's parents as a body guard, was a well known quirk activist who used her quirk to express her ideals. This led to very controversial events in her life and prompted her to change her identity as well as her occupation. The butler prized Sabishi no matter how his quirk affected him and created a bond with him. She taught him many valuable lessons growing up as well as nefarious combat training. By the age of 11 Sabishi had grown a personality of his own and felt abandoned as his parents were always away on "business trips" and never took him with them. So one day he hid in the trunk of their limo on the way to their private jet. Throughout the journey there Sabishi had overheard his parents speaking of the "disgrace of a son, the much needed absence away from him, and the regret of creating a quirk like his". Hearing this not only angered young Sabishi, but it truly hurt his innocent perspective on life. Once they had all arrived at the private jet Sabishi had confronted his parents who admitted to hating his appearance and what his quirk made him look like. Being young an inexperienced his emotions had vastly contributed to the outburst of his quirk as he yelled at his parents. As soon as the outburst had happened the electrical field around him had sped up particles creating friction and caused the jet to combust instantly, having his parents be killed in this explosion. Being in an intangible gaseous state, Sabishi was unharmed by this and was left as the only survivor in the surrounding area. The butler was the first to hear of this incident and rushed over to flee with Sabishi back to their estate. After this event the butler not only handled the press situation, but also took care of Sabishi as he grew older. Over time he pushed himself to learn to control his quirk by himself and his butler had taught him combat training. The event had created a persona for Sabishi to end the neglect of quirks and fight against the law of quirk licenses. With help from his butler he had created an Anti-Hero alias, a costume, and a prolonged code to live by. He became Tempest. Quirk and Abilities Stormshifter: This quirk makes his body negate the surrounding electrical fields causing his ions, particles, and atoms to move more freely in his surrounding environment causing him to be formed into an intangible gaseous state. With quirk control training he accommodated his body to create its own electrical fields so that his body pulls itself back together instead of dissipating. Through this process Sabishi creates "storms" (the reaction of the self-sustaining electrical fields and the reoccurring death and creation of particles) in his body and manipulates them to use against the opponent. Due to Sabishi being able to manipulate his bodies particles using electrical fields, he is able to manipulate his appearance to use as an advantage when it comes to persuasion or to use as a deception of his true identity. The quirks backlash is the accelerated decay of his bodies particles and ions compared to the regenerated parts. This means that the more he uses his quirk to manipulate his own body, the more cells die compared to being revived. The backlash cuts his lifespan in half and causes him to "mature" faster than others. Keen Intellect: Sabishi has an intellectual nature at heart, a result from his studious and hard work ethic. As such, he is an analytical individual, capable of catching on to plans and schemes quickly, even in the middle of battle. He is capable of coming up with various plans and tactics to throw his enemies off guard and defeat them. Enhanced Speed: With Sabishi's quirk causing his body to manifest into a different state constantly, he is able to make his body more lightweight with enough quirk control. He has proven to show his speed, while in his lightweight suit, during the training periods given by his butler. These various training periods were used to fully keep track of Sabishi's capabilities using his quirk to affect his body. Enhanced Durability: '''Due to Sabishi having a passive intangible gaseous state as a body he is able to keep his form when it comes to regular projectiles such as bullets, knives, and weaponry. This has been proven to be useful when coming into hand to hand combat and the police. Although, certain quirks that base around electrical magnetivity may manipulate his electrical field comprised around his body to turn him into a solid form. Equipment '''Costume: Sabishi's costumes material is comprised of the lightweight yet strong metal, graphene. His wealth allowed him to get an abundance of this material and his butler had tailored it especially to his quirk. The lightweight aspect allows the costume to revolve around Sabishi's fluctuating weight of his body. The strong part is based around the durability of the costume if punctured and its ability to return to its original form as normal projectiles would pass through his body, damaging the suit. Throwing Knives: Sabishi keeps throwing knives on him that are made of an alloy mixture of inconel and chromium. The inconel is a metal that is able to regulate in high temperatures and extreme conditions, allowing them to be durable against extensive quirks. The chromium part of the blade allows it to be very dense and tensile allowing it to impact hard objects. Sabishi uses throwing knives as he can easily manipulate them by controlling the electrical fields around them to turn its angle and manipulate its destination. Kitsune Mask: Sabishi wears the kitsune mask when he is disguised as Tempest. It was a secret and well-hidden family heirloom symbolizing the 神 (kami) family surname. He wears this mask, made of porcelain to hide his identity when he is being an Anti-Hero. Trivia * His family name is 神 (Kami; God). Sabishi's parents had inherited this surname as his grandparents were the leaders and developers of the more advanced Singapore. This was meant to display a god creating a new civilization * His name 寂しい 神 (Sabishī Kami; Lonely God) was meant to portray him being the last surviving lineage of his family * This character is based lightly on Magneto (Marvel Comics) and his struggle of being an Anti-Hero and fighting for the rights and equality of mutants through a forceful approach * The Kitsune mask in Japanese culture represents the contradictory behavior of a benevolent or malevolent fox, depending on the situation. This was meant to symbolize how Tempest is seen as a villain because of the costs he is willing to pay in order to obtain quirk equality. But, also the heroic part that is seen as he is fighting for the rights of disbanding quirk licenses and the freedom of quirk usage Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes